Environmental consciousness has increased over time, with improved public education regarding limitations in natural resources, and with increased visibly of the potential and actual impact of unchecked global pollution. Such awareness has led to vast recycling efforts, especially for glass, certain plastics, and for paper. Many communities have embraced individual consumer recycling programs, thereby attempting to limit the amount of waste deposited in ever-growing landfills while also enabling the reclaiming of some items, thereby conserving resources, for example, saving trees by recycling paper. Other communities have turned to massive incinerators in order to reduce vast waste piles, formerly held to decompose on land. Either option, recycling or incinerating, is a viable alternative, but each typically requires at least some sorting of waste by consumers. As a result, trash sorting receptacles have been described, in order to facilitate the collection and disposal process, wherein, for example, paper is collected separately from other recyclable and non-recyclable refuse.
In addition to pollution and conservation, another recently widespread concern related to trash, and particularly to discarded papers, is that of identity theft. Such crimes often occur following the unauthorized examination of paper garbage bearing personal data and information. As a result, large percentages of homes are now equipped with personal shredders, wherein private papers are mutilated prior to placement into recycling or other garbage bins.
Certain businesses and operations, however, have long undertaken to maintain the privacy of information reflected on discarded papers. In particular, attorneys and physicians, both charged with maintaining confidentiality, must be particularly vigilant. Governmental and military facilities, too, must undertake special precautions to ensure the continued security of classified materials. In order to assist these professionals, and others, with the routine disposal of potentially large volumes of sensitive papers, professional shredding services have been designed, wherein sensitive papers are collected on-site, and removed by bonded service providers for shredding, recycling and/or incinerating. Such services allow quick disposal, even of important papers, by placement into a dedicated waste receptacle, whereby the need for the depositor to spend the time necessary to run the materials through an office shredder is eliminated. This convenience ensures and encourages proper disposal of confidential papers, irrespective of volume.
However, security of the discarded papers within such a collection container can be a relevant concern. As such, locks have been designed; however, in view of the present invention, each is disadvantageous. That is, keyed locks are routinely utilized, wherein only authorized individuals possess the ability to open the lock, such as during collection of the bulk paper materials. Unfortunately, in order for the collection bin to be re-secured following access, such locks must be proactively re-engaged. Thus, if an individual should be interrupted during the process, or should otherwise forget, a traditional paper collection cabinet would remain unlocked, and thus unprotected.
Moreover, whether locked or unlocked, the possibility of unauthorized “reach-in” access may remain. Some presently available collection receptacles incorporate a cross bar to prevent an individual from being able to reach therein. However, because such bars are fixed within the cabinet in a position intended to block access to the waste receptacle therein, they disadvantageously continue to inhibit free access to the receptacle during the emptying process.
Further, with respect to the collection bag, the weight thereof from the collected paper can cause failure of the bag mounts, wherein repeated bag transfer, with potential pulling by the authorized collector, can result in weakening or bending of a traditional hook or hanging rod, or can result in a disadvantageous expansion of its mounting aperture.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a shredding/recycling paper collection system and device, wherein a self-locking door safely protects contents while facilitating authorized access, wherein a door-mounted paper guard prevent unauthorized access to collected papers, without inhibiting access for emptying, and wherein a unique bag mounting system soundly supports the collection bag, yet facilitates safe and easy access to and replacement thereof, thus preventing the above-discussed disadvantages.